Why ponies shouldn't gossip
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: so, Pinkie discovers some juicy information. and spreads it throughout ponyville, and two certain Pegasi are pretty upset about it. story better than summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own this show, or the characters. This idea is mine.

A/N: hey. So I had this idea in my head, and I couldn't get it out. This story will most likely be more than 1 chapter.

Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle was on her way home from the train station, she jumped when she heard a bone-rattling scream; "PIIIIIINNNNKIIIEEE!" She stopped when a furious Rainbow Dash landed right in front of her! "Have you seen Pinkie?" Rainbow asked angrily. "Sorry, I haven't seen her." Twilight answered. Rainbow growled and took off, leaving a rainbow trail. "I wonder what that was all about?" Twilight asked herself. She headed back to her home until she noticed a shaking barrel. Twilight walked over to the barrel and took the lid off. "Pinkie? What are you doing in this barrel?" Twilight asked. "Hiding!" Pinkie whispered. "From Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"YES!" Pinkie answered, and then closed the lid on the barrel. "Okay?" Twilight said as she walked back to her library.

"Spike, I'm back. I brought you some gems from the Crystal Empire!" Twilight announced. "Hey Twilight. How were the other princesses?" Spike asked. "They were good. I brought you back some gems, courtesy of the Crystal Empire." Twilight said as she gave Spike some large gems.

"Thanks Twilight!" Spike exclaimed. "I'm going to go talk to Fluttershy. I'll be back later." Twilight said. She got to Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on the door, no answer. She knocked again, and still no answer. "Fluttershy? Are you there?" Twilight asked. Twilight heard a quiet 'go away' and opened the door. "I said go 'GO AWAY'!" Fluttershy spat. "Fluttershy? What's wrong?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy was lying on her couch, crying into a pillow.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Fluttershy said as she rolled over on the couch.

"Come on Fluttershy, you can tell me." Twilight said. "OKAY! Fine! Well, you know Dashie and I have been together for awhile now?" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, and?" Twilight tugged. "Well, a few nights ago, while Scootaloo was sleeping over at Apple Bloom's, Rainbow Dash and I were getting 'romantic'.

And Pinkie Pie dropped by unannounced, and walked in without knocking. She caught us on Dash's couch. Then Dashie kicked her out. Apparently when Pinkie told somepony she called us sluts. Now EVERYPONY is calling us that!" Fluttershy said as she began crying again. Suddenly the cottage door burst open. "Y'all come quick! Rainbow Dash is tryin' ta kill Pinkie!" AppleJack shouted. "Come on Fluttershy." Twilight said. "I can't go out there!" Fluttershy cried. "Yes, you can, Fluttershy!" Twilight pleaded.

"Fine." Fluttershy grumbled. They ran into town to find Rainbow Dash being calmed down by some other ponies. And Pinkie was being rushed to the hospital. "Rainbow Dash, what in Equestria happened?" Twilight asked.

"Well, after Pinkie walked in on me and Fluttershy, some of the other ponies started calling us 'sluts'. Then, almost all of them. I was just ignoring it, but the final straw was when Scootaloo asked me why Diamond Tiara had called me a slut. And what the word means. And, I mean, I narrowly avoided having to give her 'the talk'. But when I saw her, I couldn't control myself." Rainbow confessed. Rainbow Dash adopted Scootaloo when Scoot's parents were killed in a house fire. "Wait-a-minute! Pinkie's an earth-pony. I thought that earth-ponies can't walk on clouds." Twilight said. "Oh, she got a potion from Zecora. A permanent one that allows her to walk on clouds." Rarity stated.

"Hey Scootaloo! Why the long face?" Apple Bloom asked the saddened filly.

"Scootaloooo! Why ya feelin' so, so, so saaaaaad?" Sweetie bell sang. "Because of what everypony"s been calling Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Don't let it get to ya." Applebloom said. "And how do I do that?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Hey, Losers!" echoed an all-to-familiar voice. Scootaloo growled at the sound of Diamond Tiara's voice. "What do you want?" Scootaloo yelled out the window. Diamond Tiara walked up into the clubhouse doorway. "I just wanted to see if you knew what Rainbow Slut has just done to Pinkie pie." She answered. Steam billowed out of Scootaloo's nostrils. "GET THE BUCK OUT!" She yelled has she bucked Diamond out of the clubhouse.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think I have it in me today to go crusading. I'm gonna go home. See ya tomorrow." Scootaloo said as she walked out of the door.

Because Scootaloo can't fly very well, Rainbow had made a series of steps using clouds. Which is probably why it was so easy for Pinkie to get up there.

Scootaloo walked in and went to her room and flopped down on her bed.

She cuddled her Rainbow Dash doll that Sweetie bell and Rarity had made for her birthday.

"How is she Doctor?" Twilight asked. "She is in critical condition, but I'm sure she'll pull through. She just needs rest, and medicine." Replied Doctor Feel Better.

A/N: hey everypony! So that is chapter 1. I'm also working on a Legend of Korra fanfic. It should be out soon. Thank you for reading.


End file.
